1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text processing apparatus for converting b density of patterns for displaying or printing edited texts for transmission to a facsimile.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, for transmitting a text edited on a text processing apparatus to a remote place, the edited text is first printed on a form or the like, and then the printed text is read by a facsimile (hereinafter called FAX).
However, in recent years, devices such as modems and the like become cheap to obtain, and thus a text processing apparatus is available having a FAX function to output a text edited on the text processing apparatus directly to a remote FAX without printing by way of a telephone circuit.
For transmitting the text directly to the FAX as mentioned, it is necessary that each character of the text be converted into a facsimile image represented in a dot pattern. Therefore a prior art apparatus utilizes printing font data to output straight, or is provided with character font data for exclusive use on a facsimile corresponding to each character, thereby realizing a transmission.
However, in the above prior art, since a dot density of the printing character font data utilize is determined by the type of the printer, the printing character font data and the facsimile image are different in dot density in most cases. Thus, where a dot density of the printing character font data is low as compared with the facsimile image, an image to be outputted to a destined facsimile is reduced to be smaller in size to recording than the image printed out by such apparatus and therefore the transmitted text is hard to identify. On the other hand, where the former is higher in dot density than the latter, an image to be outputted to the destined facsimile is enlarged for recording, and therefore the text can only be partly transmitted for printing out on a form of the same size.
Then, in an apparatus for transmitting texts if the character font data is provided for exclusive use on a facsimile, the image to be outputted to a destined facsimile can be made almost equal in size to the image printed out. However, if many kinds and sizes of characters are utilized, then a multiplicity of character font data for facsimile will be required, thus increasing the memory requirements for storing font data unavoidably.